


【索香】金色狐狐

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fox! Sanji, Humor, M/M, Romance, ZoSan - Freeform, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 山治被变成了一只狐狸。为什么？因为读者要求。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 23





	【索香】金色狐狐

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [【索香】绿色猫猫](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372057) by [APTX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX). 



> 这篇是【绿色猫猫】的姊妹篇

山治被变成了一只狐狸。为什么？因为读者要求。

变成狐狸的山治体型并不像一般的大小，反而跟索隆之前的小猫型态差不多。女孩们再次显露出本色，娜美尖叫着朝山治扑过去，罗宾眼中闪着精光，山治再乐意不过的让两个女孩肆意揉捏，满脸幸福。

但美好时光并不长久。没几分钟一只大手就捏住山治的后颈，把他从快乐天堂拎走。山治一脸懵逼的被索隆塞进腹捲里。

「该死的佔有欲。」娜美啧了一声。罗宾呵呵的笑了。

没关系，对方是山治，他不会拒绝女士，只要等索隆不在就可以尽情的撸狐了，就现在而言，让吃醋的男朋友先享受吧。

山治气愤的在腹捲里猛踢绿藻坚硬的腹肌，但小狐狸软软的肉垫根本不构成威胁，于是山治开始隔着衣服啮咬索隆。

肚子被咬得很痒，索隆揉了揉腹捲，试图安抚不安分的恋人，没想到山治真的神奇的安静了下来。

山治很不想承认，但一直被自己唾弃的腹捲竟然很舒服，加上索隆轻柔的抚摸，山治蹭蹭温暖的腹肌，睡着了。

***

「天啊！索隆！」乔巴从医疗用品采购回来，刚踏上甲板就看到坐在草地上睡觉的索隆，以及他高高隆起的肚子。

「喔，乔巴，你回来了。」听到乔巴叫自己，索隆睁开眼睛。

「怎么会…是谁？」乔巴一脸困惑的指着索隆鼓起的腹捲。他从不知道男人也可以怀孕。

「臭厨子。」索隆打了个哈欠。

「啊…当然了。」索隆和山治是情侣，这也是理所当然。「不过…是什么时候发生的？」

「今天早上。」

「诶！也太快了吧！？」今天早上才怀上，下午就这么大了吗？

「有吗？好像是有一点。」距离他上次被变成猫也只隔了两天而已。

「可是…到底怎么会这样呢？」男人能怀孕他真的没听过。伟大航路果然很神奇。

「又不是没发生过。」上次就被变成猫了。

「诶！？有发生过！？那之后怎么了？」索隆之前就怀孕过？他怎么都不晓得！？

「什么之后怎么了。就没了啊。」后来就变回去了。不过乔巴不是也在场吗？怎么会问这种问题？

「没了…」流掉了吗？索隆一定很难过。但乔巴绝对不会再让那种事发生了！「索隆，别担心，我们一定会好好保护他的。」

「不用吧，臭厨子不需要保护。」索隆从来不觉得山治弱。

「不，他现在还很脆弱，一定要好好保护。」即使流着山治和索隆的血，小宝宝还是得细心呵护。

「也是，现在的他确实很小只。」正常狐狸有那么小吗？索隆心不在焉的轻轻抚摸腹捲里的狐狸。

看着索隆『温柔』的表情，乔巴忍不住了。

「索隆，我可以摸摸看吗？」小宝宝耶，他还没遇过呢！

「喔，可以啊。」跟自己不同，臭厨子似乎不介意被摸。

「哇，好棒！」乔巴兴高采烈的将小蹄子放上索隆的腹捲。

索隆的爱抚很舒服，山治睡得正香，突然一只不属于索隆的手贴上来摸他，他不高兴的踢了一下。

「他踢我了！」乔巴兴奋的叫道。

「啊，毕竟是臭厨子。」当然是用踢的。索隆继续轻抚，山治又安静了。

「他会是绿头发吗？」乔巴开始想像小宝宝的长相。

「当然是金毛啊。」即使变成狐狸还是金毛，怎么都不可能变成绿色吧？眉毛也维持下来了。「还有圈圈眉。」

「诶…山治的基因那么厉害啊。」索隆的特征一点都没有遗传到。

「他们全家都是圈圈眉，不厉害才怪。」

「一定很漂亮。」

「嗯…确实很漂亮。」虽然不想承认，但金毛小狐狸真的很漂亮。山治还在睡觉，偷偷说一下没关系吧。索隆挑起了嘴角。

看着鸡同鸭讲的两人，娜美扶额叹气，罗宾捂着嘴笑得非常愉快。

***

「 **你以为我怀孕了！？你神经错乱了吗！？** 」索隆高声怒吼。

完全错误却持续了很久的对话终结于睡饱的山治从腹捲里冒了出来。乔巴的尖叫连还在岛上的其他伙伴都听到了。

「对…对不起…」乔巴结结巴巴的道歉。

「要怀也是臭厨子怀啊！」

重点是这个吗？在其他人的汗颜下，山治跳起来一脚踢在索隆头上，害他一屁股坐下去。

「嗷嗷！」

「当然是你怀！白痴厨子！」索隆爬起来对着金色狐狸怒吼。「你是下面的那个。」

「嗷嗷！！」

「你不也很舒服吗？说得好像只有我爽到似的！」

「嗷嗷！！！」

「好啊！那你下次就不要抱我抱得那么紧！」

「嗷嗷嗷！！！」

「你要从此只从背后来我也无所谓。」

「嗷嗷嗷嗷！！！」

「我想…我们不需要知道的讯息有点太多了。」

娜美铁拳过后，一人一狐顶着头上的大肿包趴在甲板上。

「嗷……」

「什么我害的，明明就是你的错……」

***

尽管变成狐狸，山治仍然认为他可以做饭，只要使唤他的仆人就好。于是索隆围着山治的粉红色围裙，站在厨房里，肩膀上趴着一只狐狸，正在尝试以做下午茶点心当测试。

「嗷。」

「加糖是吗？」

「嗷嗷！」

「谁知道那是盐还是糖？看起来都一样！」

「嗷嗷！」

「你又没说放多少！」

「嘎噜噜噜噜！」

「不要咬我的耳朵！」

料理台上惨不忍睹，到处都是打翻的材料，但索隆终于成功弄出一碗面糊，正在平底锅里煎一块松饼。

揉着红肿的耳朵，索隆心不在焉的拿着平底锅在炉火上晃动。

「嗷。」

不想再被咬耳朵，索隆听话的准备将松饼翻面，但习惯拿几千斤重哑铃的他一时没控制好力道，手一抬，平底锅里的松饼就飞了上去，然后再也没有掉下来。

一人一狐困惑的盯着空空的平底锅，一起抬起头。

松饼黏在天花板上，居高临下的嘲笑他们。

小狐狸叹了口气。索隆心虚的不敢吭声。

***

草帽团最后还是吃到了松饼，形状歪七扭八，有些没熟有些焦了，能入口的都给了女士们，剩下的失败品全进了男生的肚子里。

索隆发誓再也不进厨房。山治发誓再也不让索隆进厨房。

晚餐是娜美煮的。

***

山治跳上索隆的胸膛，捲缩起来。人好像只要有毛绒绒的小动物在身上就会自动的去摸，山治本来以为如果他想要索隆撸他的毛一定得叫唤他，但他却已经自动自发的把手放上来了。

「嗷呜。」山治发出满足的呼噜声，开心的蹭着那只大手。索隆挑起嘴角，他好像可以理解那些女人为什么那么喜欢小动物了。

布鲁克偷偷照了索隆和小狐狸相拥而眠的照片。

***

山治的生理时钟准时在清晨把他叫醒。他睁开眼睛，伸伸懒腰，蹭蹭身旁温暖的胸膛，准备起床。

起不来。

索隆的大手紧紧把他搂在怀里，鼻子埋在他头顶蓬松的金毛里。山治踢踢他，要他放手，索隆却把手收得更紧。

「你不用做早餐，回去睡。」索隆含糊的咕哝着，亲亲他的头顶。

山治想想觉得也对，于是他抬起头，亲了索隆的唇一口，在他怀里蹭了一个舒服的姿势，再次沉沉睡去。

***

山治的菸瘾犯了，但他没有可以夹菸的手指，于是他用一瓶上好的酒贿赂索隆，让他帮自己拿菸。

准备开饭了，娜美找到他们的时候，发现一人一狐正在船尾欣赏夕阳。索隆坐在地上，山治在他旁边，索隆的右手臂环着他，食指和中指间夹着一根菸。他举起拿着酒瓶的左手，咕嘟咕嘟的灌酒，山治凑到索隆手边，吸了一口菸。

山治吐出一团烟雾，满足的瞇起眼，靠上索隆的胸膛。索隆转过头，亲亲他的头顶。

娜美决定暂时不要打扰他们。

***

厨子被女人们偷走了。

为了避免又被索隆抢走，女孩们还把山治带到女生寝室去，索隆只能想像山治一定会兴奋过头。果不其然，没多久娜美就急匆匆的抱着山治出来，大喊着乔巴。

吊上血包点滴，索隆一脸无奈的帮山治把鼻血擦干净。

「都变成狐狸了就别再那么色瞇瞇的。」

山治没精打采的躺在索隆腿上。索隆轻轻抚摸他黯淡下来的毛。不能跟女士在一起，不能做饭，不能抽菸，山治觉得好空虚。索隆也很清楚，但他真的帮不了什么忙。

索隆思考着还有什么能让厨子打起精神。「你想洗澡吗？」

山治竖起耳朵。

***

在索隆的搓洗下，小狐狸变成了泡泡狐。大手在毛皮上滑动，连自己洗不到的耳后都被搓得清洁溜溜。山治正享受的瞇起眼睛，突然一盆水从他头上浇下去。

山治呛得狂咳。他转过身，抬头怒视笑得邪恶的索隆。

「嗷嗷！」

「我只是在帮你冲干净。」

「嘎噜噜噜噜！」

山治对着索隆咆哮，开始思考要怎么报复。由于体型变得娇小，他的视线不偏不倚正对着索隆毛巾下大开的两腿间。

山治的脸砰的羞红，索隆困惑的顺着他的视线往下看。

「害羞什么？都看过几百次了。」索隆望着小狐狸跳进浴缸里逃避，大笑着跟着爬进浴缸。

游累了，小狐狸爬上索隆的胸膛，趴在那里休息。索隆抱着山治，叼住他的耳朵尖轻啃。小狐狸发出呼噜呼噜的声音。

洗完澡后索隆很难得的对山治很温柔。他轻轻的用毛巾把山治擦干，还拿梳子帮他梳开揪在一起的毛，山治正觉得奇怪绿藻怎么这么反常，就在镜中看到自己的样子。

索隆在他头上扎了一个蝴蝶结。

「看，这个蓝色很衬你的眼睛吧？」

索隆的手被咬了，但他拒绝去找乔巴，山治把乔巴找来，幸灾乐祸的看着索隆被船医责骂。

***

女孩们又把山治偷走了。

这次她们大概学乖了，没有把山治搂在胸前抱，因此已经过去二十分钟了，山治还没有失血过多的被带出来。

「当当！请看，我们的狐狸小王子！」娜美喊着，引起所有人的注意力。

索隆昨晚虽然有帮山治梳毛，但他毕竟是个大老粗，自己也从来不梳头，他觉得大致上顺了就好了，因此山治身上仍然有一些翘起来的毛，这也是女孩们今天把他偷走的原因。

女孩们不知道用了什么女性才会的技巧，还是她们有特别的工具，山治全身的毛发被梳得滑顺又闪亮，金灿灿的毛发在阳光底下反射出刺眼的光，除了带着墨镜的弗兰奇和没有眼球的布鲁克以外，没有人能直视这只焕然一新的狐狸。

梳毛是在室内进行的，所以两个女孩也没想到会变成这样，娜美和罗宾捂着眼睛避免被闪瞎。

「唷齁齁齁，真是太美丽了！」布鲁克捧着脸颊由衷讚美。

「好亮！好亮！」路飞从栏杆上摔了下去。

「救命！要瞎了！」乌索普喊着。

竟然没有人能直视他，原本因为被梳得滑顺滑顺而沾沾自喜的山治洩气了下来。他来到索隆身边扒拉他的裤腿。索隆闭着眼睛蹲下来，把山治的毛揉乱了后，所有人才得以逃过被闪瞎的厄运。

山治钻进他的腹捲，缩了起来。

***

索隆准备锻鍊，但他家小狐狸还躲在他的腹捲里不肯出来，不管他怎么哄都没有用。索隆心一横，把他捉出来，举在面前。

「你要洩气到什么时候？」索隆皱着眉问。

小狐狸试图踢他。踢不到，他哼了一声转开头。

「不就是不能把毛梳太顺而已吗？」索隆不觉得这有什么大不了的。

搂进怀里，索隆一边把山治的毛搓得更乱，一边在他头上落下亲吻，山治在他怀里不停挣扎。

「反正我比较喜欢你乱糟糟的样子。」山治停止扭动，金狐变成了红狐。

「好了，我要锻鍊了。」索隆邪笑着捏捏山治的屁股，把他放到地上。「自己去那边玩。」

山治跳到沙发上趴下，把脸藏在蓬松的尾巴后面，偷偷欣赏恋人的肌肉收缩的美景。

***

虽然是狐狸，山治仍然是草帽团的厨师。抵达下一个岛时，山治要索隆带他去采购食材，于是索隆就脖子上挂着一只狐狸出发了。

「先生，您的狐狸真漂亮。」在水果摊前停留时，一个男人来向索隆攀谈。

「啊，谢了。」索隆随意的回答，忙着按照山治的指示把他挑中的水果放进篮子里。

「您愿意把牠卖给我吗？」

「哈？」索隆转向那个男人，不确定他是不是听错了。

「我出高价，请您一定要割爱。」男人搓着手，眼中闪着精光。

「你想拿他做什么？」索隆瞇起眼睛。他觉得这男人不怀好意。先不提他根本不可能把山治卖掉，他一点都不认为这男人买小动物是想拿来当宠物。

「虽然小了点，但够做一顶美丽的狐皮帽子了。」男人贪婪的盯着山治。

刀还没出鞘，那男人就已经被山治一脚踢飞。小狐狸稳稳的落到地面上，那男人的同夥立刻从躲藏处跑了出来。他们本来就打算假如跟索隆谈判失败就要用抢的，毕竟那么漂亮的狐狸皮绝对价值连城，没想到老大竟然被放倒了，皮草集团的恶贼一拥而上，往山治扑去。

索隆继续挑水果，从刚刚帮山治拿的那几颗，他已经抓到诀窍知道要怎么挑了。看，臭厨子，他可是有在学习的！

山治和恶贼还在背景搏斗，水果摊老板呆愣的看着索隆一副事不关己的样子，担心的开口：「小哥，你不去帮帮你的狐狸吗？牠以一对十耶！」

「啊，不用理他。」觉得差不多够了，索隆把篮子递给老板结帐。老板汗颜的帮他把水果装进袋子。

战斗结束了，山治站在七横八竖的恶贼中间喘气。他的毛乱了不少，但没有受一点伤。一只手从后面把他捞了起来，山治没有反抗。

「接下来去哪？」索隆把山治放回肩膀上，转头亲亲他的脸颊。

「嗷。」

「鱼市吗？好。」

「嗷嗷！」

「我…我当然知道不是那边，我本来就要走这边的。」

「嗷嗷！」

「少囉嗦！」

***

回到船上正在整理食材的时候，山治突然恢复了。他光着身子呆站在那里，和索隆大眼瞪小眼。

下一秒，索隆扑上了山治，狠狠的吻住他的唇，接着把他转过去，压在料理台上。

「你干什么！？」山治山治红着脸小声叫着。

「你说的，只能从背后来。」索隆的手已经开始往下伸了。

「这里是厨房耶，你给我冷静点！」山治一脚把索隆踢出去，索隆往后撞到炉子，整个厨房震了一下。

**啪！**

一个东西落在索隆脑袋上，他拿起来一看，是一片松饼。

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！」山治笑得倒在地上打滚。

索隆臭着脸把松饼扔到桌上，大手一捞，把山治捉进了了望台。所有人都很识相的没有去打扰他们。

他们是不是只用背后式，只有哑铃们知道了。

***

那片松饼被路飞吃掉了。


End file.
